


This Is Paradise and It's so Goddamn Good

by PoisonGirlForYou



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGirlForYou/pseuds/PoisonGirlForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Tony get into a big fight and Mike breaks up with Tony.<br/>Tony finds himself crying on his best friend's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Paradise and It's so Goddamn Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit : Pierce The Veil - Stained Glass Eyes And Colorful Tears

Tony's P.O.V

 

I stood in front of my best friend crying uncontrollably. I couldn't understand why Mike had left me...  
And worse called me all those names.  
  
My best friend pulled me closer to him, hugging me gently.  
"M-Maybe it's just a phase, Tone! You'll see things will be better in a few days. And you're not fat, ugly or not good enough, you're perfect Tone! Perfect and beautiful!" he said.  
"You really think so?" I asked cleaning my tears.  
"I do baby!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.  
He grabbed my jaw and pulled it up so I was facing him, I looked in his eyes and they were filled with kindness and love, while mine surely did show sadness.  
He remained there, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Jaime?"  
"Yes"  
"What are you d-doi" he didn't even let me finish my sentence and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. I was too shocked to answer at first but then I gave up and kissed him back.  
He wrapped his fingers in my hair and I placed my hands on his back petting them.  
He was kissing me. But this kiss felt so different from the many I had shared with my now ex-boyfriend. He was kissing me with love, so much love.  
Never letting go of my lips he gently laid me down on his bed. I pressed my lips to his softly and he moaned. He pressed his lips against my neck and I moaned to the feeling of his soft lips. I started taking his shirt off and he took mine too, and then started kissing my chest. He started grinding up against me and I felt myself harden, he noticed and smiled. His hands traveled to the bulge on my pants and he caressed me painfully slowly. I moaned in response.  
"Take them off!" he ordered me. I grabbed my own belt and undid it. He was watching every move I was making, looking at me with lust and desire in his eyes.  
"You're so sexy!" he moaned and I smiled.  
I unzipped my pants and took them off really slowly, tossing them on the floor minutes later. He kissed and sucked on my neck. That was surely gonna leave a mark, but right now I didn't care. I grabbed him by his waist and turned him around so I was on top of him. I took his shirt off and then started to kiss him all the way down to his belly. I grabbed his sweat pants and took them off leaving him only in his boxers. I took mine and his boxers off, leaving us both naked. Damn! He was already hard and he sure was big.  
He got up a little bit, so he was able to kiss my hipbones.  
"Ooh Jaime!" I moaned. "P-please!"  
I reached my hand to grab his dick and started stroking him slowly at first and than a little faster while kissing his lips and his neck.  
"Do you like that?" I asked him.  
He nodded and moaned in response. I stopped stroking him and sat on his lap.  
"I want you so bad Tony!" He said kissing me.  
"I want you too!"  
He turned us around so that I was underneath him lying on my stomach and entered me slowly so that I could adjust to his size. I nodded him to move and he did, after a while he was increasing his pace. He placed his hands on my hips to pull me even more to him. He hit my sensitive spot and my back arch up while I screamed his name.  
"Oaah!!! T-there! Do it again, please!" And he did.  
He grabbed me by my hair kissing me roughly as he continued thrusting into me. Then he kissed my shoulder and bit on my neck while I was moaning uncontrollably.  
"Tony I’m going to cum!" He said moaning.  
"M-mme toooo!" I said moaning louder than I've ever moaned on my life, one minute later I felt him release inside of me and I released onto mine and his stomach.  
I rested my head on his neck breathing heavily.  
"I love you Tone!" he said.  
That's all I needed to hear..


End file.
